Blinded By The Love
by younghearts122
Summary: Sonny is having trouble showing her feelings for Chad, but when he starts acting weird, will she finally be able to put her feelings on the outside.
1. Chapter 1: Shiny Coats

Blinded by the Love

Chapter 1: Shiny Coats

For Sonny, life was good. She was on her favorite TV show, made a bunch of new friends, and (not that she would admit that she was happy about it) she got to see Chad Dylan Cooper every day. How is it that in seeing him every day and secretly loving him they can still argue on a daily basis? But with a whole lifetime ahead of her, she hopes to finally get Chad to realize how she feels.

Sonny's POV

I was walking past Mackenzie Falls to my set for rehearsal and I was hoping the world renowned three named jerk face Chad Dylan Cooper would cross my path. _**If my friends found out about this I would die. **_My thoughts of his sparkly blue eyes were interrupted by the moo of my phone. It was a text from Lucy. _"How r things in Hollywood? Anything happen with a certain CDC? __ Lucy" _I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I started to reply to her when I was interrupted by running into a boy in a shiny leather jacket. _**Wait shiny leather jacket?**_ I looked up to find a very aggravated looking Chad. When he realized it was me he seemed to lighten up. _**What was that about? **_"Sorry Sonny I wasn't paying any attention." Chad said looking at me with that confused look on his face. _**Why did he have to be so adorable?**_ "Did I just here an apology from Chad Dylan Cooper?" "*GASPS*" There is only one person that could have come from. I looked for the nearest vent and shouted into it, "Really Zora shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" "Yes, and so should you!" Rehearsal! I forgot all about it! Chad and his big, deep, blue, sparkling, beautiful… WOA SONNY STOP! YOU NEED TO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! "Sorry Chad I need to go. See you later." "Bye. Have fun in Chuckle City, if that's possible." "Really Chad, Really?" "Fine. Have fun." "Fine!" "Good!" "Good!" "So we're good?" "Oh we're so good!" I couldn't help but smile. "Sonny! Rehearsal!" Zora screamed from the vent. "I'm coming! Bye Chad." I left with a disappointed look on my face, why couldn't rehearsal have waited another 5 minutes. Chad looked so cute in has Mack falls uniform. And I'm not even going to bring up his eyes unless I want to walk all the way back to my house. Once I got to Stage 3 I found Zora in a bear costume and Nico and Grady were redoing there Garry and Larry sketch. _**Hopefully this time it won't end in disaster. **_I went to get changed into my _Check It Out Girls _costume and all I could think was _"Chad Dylan Cooper why can't you see I'm in love with you?"_

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my first chapter of Blinded By The Love. I know it was short but there is more coming. Oh, and the stuff in bold print is Sonny's thoughts. Please keep reading! **** Peace out suckahs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Creamy Goodness

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this lately I've been caught up with school and all that so here it is (finally) chapter 2 of Blinded By The Love. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own SWAC or anything else for that matter.**

It was lunch time and since Brenda still hated us I ordered another pizza. But right after I ordered it I found out that the delivery truck was broken so it wouldn't get there until about… way too late.

We sat around until Nico and Grady brought up the fro-yo machine. "Well at least we can still get yogurt. Brenda can't not let us use that." Nico said. "Well at least it's something." We headed over to the yogurt machine but when I pulled the lever to get a perfect swirl of chocolaty creamy goodness, the machine just stopped.

"Oh great! This day just isn't going well. There is no way this could get any worse." "Really Sonny, Really." I looked into the yogurt machine to see Chad standing behind me. "I stand corrected. It can get worse." I said, not wanting anybody to realize I was secretly happy to see Chad. "Wow Sonny that hurts." "Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings? I am officially in shock." *GASPS* "Really guys we're doing that again?" I can't believe that they are still on and off with the whole gasp thing. "So Chad," I turned to face my friends, "Don't even think about it," I said stopping them from gasping again.

"What are you doing here? I figured you would be filming so called 'Mackenzie Falls magic'." "Actually I came to get you Randoms something to eat but if you don't want me to." _**I can't believe how sweet he's being. That is oddly out of character. **_"NO!" We all shouted, "Could you Chad please?" I asked batting my eyes at him hoping it would help. "That depends. You have to say the magic words." "Please?" I said hopefully. I already know what he wants to hear but that doesn't mean I want to say it. "Say it Sonny." "I won't." "Say it." "I can't." "Fine then I guess you're not that hungry." "Fine, you are the… greatest… actor of our… generation." "There it is, now was that so hard?"

He gave me that Chad smirk and I couldn't help but melt. "Possibly the hardest thing I've ever done." I said, giving him a sly smirk myself. Two can play at that game.

After he got us lunch I couldn't keep in the question that I knew was gnawing at all of us. "Why are you being so nice to us Chad?" "Oh small reasons. Or maybe big reasons. You'll get it sooner or later. See ya." He left with a simple nod and a wink in my direction. "You are so blind." Tawni said. What could she be talking about? "What?" "He likes you Sonny! He has for like a month now at least. You are just too blind to see it." "But not really blind, like when I thought that the drama weasels had blinded you and locked you in a bell tower." Zora added. "I don't think Chad likes me. Wait you thought what know?" When did she think this? That was just too weird, even for Zora. "Long story." She was so confusing some times. I didn't even want to know. A bell tower, really? "Any way, Chad doesn't like me okay. If he did, I think I would know." I said. "Listen sweetie, I know you think you know people, but when it comes to Chad, you know nothing." Sadly, she was right. I didn't know anything about Chad. But I wish I knew more. I don't think there is any way to get close to him. Or is there? 


	3. Chapter 3: Egotistical Heartthrob

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. Well here it is! Chapter 3 of Blinded by the Love. Please R,R,&R!

I had come up with a plan. There was only one way to get close to Chad Dylan Cooper, make his big head even bigger. If I gave him what I knew he wanted he would answer every question I asked him. He was a very egotistical heartthrob and everyone knew it.

Since I was the only member of So Random! not on his Do Not Admit wall, I still didn't understand that, I just walked right onto the Mackenzie Falls set. I wasn't mad at Chad today so I decided to wait until they were taking a break to ask him my questions. I knew that Chad had seen me because he looked right at me when he was doing one of his whole dramatic head turn things. Next thing I knew Chloe came running towards me crying dramatically (and rather comically). What is this show even about?

I heard the director call cut and Chad came right over to me. "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to ask you some questions." "Well I'm a bit busy now so go on back to Chuckle City where you belong." "Fine," "Fine!" "I just thought that the greatest actor of our generation would be flattered to have someone come talk to him about himself. But I guess not, so I'll just be going then." I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait wait, what's the rush? So what do you want to know?" I knew it would work. The only way to get to an ego maniac, feed his ego.

"So Chad, why did you offer us lunch today?" I asked. I feel like a reporter. "I felt like being nice, is that a problem for you?" He got that one special sparkle in his eyes. "N-no it's not it's just, you never do anything nice for anyone else. Why now? Why us 'Randoms'?" I hate when he makes me stutter. Curse his sparkly, beautiful, oceanic, dazzling- WOAH SONNY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! That CDC smirk came across his face. "I told you, you'll figure it out sooner or later. Now, I have to go back to making Mackenzie Falls magic, so run, run back to your show. You'll figure it out, maybe. Bye Sonny."

He left me sitting there in his dressing room, all alone, with who knows how many secrets he has hidden. Of course, I thought he would have something I could use but I didn't expect him to leave me alone in here. So I began to look and all I could find were pictures of himself, until I came across his phone. _**Who would be stupid enough to leave their cell phone in their dressing room? **_I started to look through his phone (his password is his name… shocker!) when I saw what I never thought I would see in my life.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry to do this again but I have big plans for this story and they involve quite a few cliffhanger. Isn't weird that I hate cliffhangers and keep putting them in my story? Ahh… fun with irony. Anyway, keep reading and Peace out Suckahs!


	4. Chapter 4: Speed Dial

**OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever and I feel so bad please forgive me! I've been busy with school and everything so I haven't been able to update. Anyway, here's chapter 4, Speed Dial**

I came across his phone book. _**Apparently his isn't in alphabetical order; it's placed in order of preference. **_I expected to see his house phone or the studio phone or his other cell phone or even his hairdresser first, _**I wouldn't be surprised,**_ but I was in utter shock (haha utterly ridiculous) when I found my cell phone number first. Not only that, but my house phone was right after that. I was the top of his preferences? He even had me as number one on his speed dial.

It wasn't too long after that when I heard footsteps coming back to the dressing room. I could hear low mumbling about hair. It must've been Chad. I had to hide. If he saw me here still he would think I was in love with him, _**Not that I'm not but he doesn't need to know that.**_ I hid in his closet right before he walked in.

All I could see was the door and his couch and the smell of his cologne wafted through the closet. Wow, I could've fallen in love with his clothes they smelled so good. I almost laughed so loud when I saw his hair. It was HOT PINK! Only one word, or person, came to mind. Zora. It had to be her I mean Tawni, not smart enough, _**No offense Tawn! **_Nico and Grady, they would've had the pink hair, _**Again no offense. **_I came so close to getting caught when a snicker sneaked its way out of my mouth. _**Oh no! **_He came so close to opening his closet when his phone rang. _**Thank goodness.**_

I was so relieved until _Mooooo! __**Great! This is going to spiral out of control. **_He opened the closet to find me standing there looking like a total idiot. "I knew you loved me. You just can't stay away can you?"

"I can too! I just was… going to steal your Mack Falls uniform, but there are too many. I was just about to leave when you walked in and how weird would it be if I walked out of your closet?" "Just about as weird as me finding you in my closet." He is so cute when he's funny. "Right… umm I'll just be going then." Maybe he bought it? "Hold it," Rats! "I don't believe that." _**Quick Sonny, come up with something.**_ "It was Nico and Grady's idea?" _**Please work; please work, please, please, PLEASE work! **_"Now that I believe." _**Phew! **_"Okay, well I'll see you later Chad." "Bye Sonshine." _**What? **_"Sonshine?" "What?" "You called me Sonshine." "No I didn't." "Yes you did." "No I didn't!" "Ok Chad, just like when you said 'We is my nickname for you'. I didn't buy it then, I won't buy it now." "Fine!" "Fine!" "Good!" "Good! Urgh!" Sometimes I wish I could put a paper bag over his face. He's too cute to stay mad at. _**Sonny, STOP THINKING THAT! **_

**OK there it is, again I'm sorry it took so long the next chapter should be up soon! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


End file.
